Grids are commonly used in drawing programs to aid in creating precise figures. Grids provide a coordinate system on which a user may spatially orient objects within the drawing program. Grids are useful when determining the size and position of objects. Traditional grids have fixed grid size and orientation. The gridline spacing, overall grid size, and grid orientation are determined when the grid is created. Once the grid is created the gridline spacing, orientation and/or position of the grid does not change. Many times users may have to reset grid properties before drawing new objects within the drawings program.